


Поймай если сможешь

by Yoichi



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: A/B/O, Alternate Universe, M/M, Omegaverse, Post-Canon, Stalking, Triggers, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:42:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29566293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoichi/pseuds/Yoichi
Summary: Ханамия смотрел на рукоять двери, ведущей в его квартиру, и с трудом сдерживал рвотные позывы, подкатывающие к самому горлу.[...]На рукояти были завязаны несколько презервативов – полных, еще влажных. Такие же влажные пятна покрывали дверь вокруг ручки, стекая на пол крупными вязкими каплями, и Ханамия, несмотря на всё испытываемое им отвращение и страх не мог отвести взгляда или убежать. Но даже пребывая в тупом оцепенении, он почувствовал уже давно забытый запах, исходящий от двери: резкий, острый дух альфы в агрессивном гоне.
Relationships: Hanamiya Makoto/Kiyoshi Teppei, Kagami Taiga/Kuroko Tetsuya, Midorima Shintarou/Takao Kazunari, Mob/Hanamiya Makoto, kiyoshi teppei/hanamiya makoto
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3





	1. Неприятное открытие

Ханамия смотрел на рукоять двери, ведущей в его квартиру, и с трудом сдерживал рвотные позывы, подкатывающие к самому горлу. Он не заметил, как уронил себе на ноги тяжелый портфель, набитый взятыми на дом распечатками, как сгорбился, сгибая колени. Только помнил, как прижал ладонь ко рту, силясь вдохнуть, позвать кого-то. Но кого? Он давно живет один. В горле запершило — гортань разрывало от накатывающей вверх жидкости с кислым привкусом. Ханамия был напуган.

На рукояти были завязаны несколько презервативов — полных, еще влажных. Такие же влажные пятна покрывали дверь вокруг ручки, стекая на пол крупными вязкими каплями, и Ханамия, несмотря на всё испытываемое им отвращение и страх не мог отвести взгляда или убежать. Но даже пребывая в тупом оцепенении, он почувствовал уже давно забытый запах, исходящий от двери: резкий, острый дух альфы в агрессивном гоне.

День его начинался обыденно — выпить супрессанты, чтобы подавить приближающуюся течку, принять душ. Легкий завтрак — с возрастом он стал быстро набирать вес, и еженедельный разовый поход в спортзал уже не так сильно помогал справляться с последствиями сидячей работы. Дорогие духи, окончательно перекрывающие пробивающиеся с запястий нотки запаха омега-статуса, строгий костюм-тройка и убранные назад волосы.  
Если когда-то в школе он и мечтал о власти над людскими душами и карьере директора международной корпорации, то, спустя годы, был вполне доволен тем, что имел: должность редактора в медицинском издании, приятный оклад, хорошие условия. В коллективе поддерживалась здравая атмосфера, не без конфликтов конечно, но не уровень школы с ее подростковыми манифестами гормонов. В те годы альфы то и дело мерялись между собой силой запахов и выбивали омег с особо чувствительным обонянием в состояние первобытного неконтролируемого ужаса одним лишь своим запалом к драке. Ханамия ни разу не пожалел, что вступил когда-то в баскетбольный клуб и убрал оттуда агрессивного сынка тренера с капитанской позиции, подставив его в драку обещаниями о связи и метках, а потом и самого тренера выдворил. И остаток учебных будней, да и всё свое университетское обучение он еще не раз пользовался той властью, которую омеги имеют над альфами, ни разу не подставившись, впрочем, под метку.  
Сейчас Ханамия тонул в рутине, и рутину эту обожал: работа, пятничные прогулки по барам с коллегами, встречи с друзьями по выходным. Звонки маме и ее новой пассии: бойкая француженка, когда-то впервые приехавшая по обмену, осталась с ней на всю жизнь и уговорила перебраться в Окинаву, поближе к теплому климату и менее суетному Токио.  
Макото всё обещался приехать в гости, то на праздники, то в отпуск, но никак не мог улучить момента.

Сейчас, глядя на измазанную дверь, он с нервным смешком подумал, что пришло то время, когда можно бы и съездить. Как минимум, пока этого больного ублюдка не найдут: в современном мире выражать свой статус агрессивно было не просто моветоном, а негласным нарушением правопорядка, и любой полицейский мог задержать и доставить такого альфу в отделение для выяснения обстоятельств.

Бывало, конечно, что гон или течка сбивались с графика, а лекарств под рукой не оказывалось, но с рецептом под рукой можно было зайти в любую аптеку или обратиться к любому дежурному сотруднику — будь то полицейский или охранник на станции. Для особо буйных альф и омег в отделении держали универсальный супрессант — Ханамия однажды получил укол такого, когда случился сбой течки и выписанные по рецепту подавители не помогли. Медсестра в университете сделала укол и отправила его на три дня больничных. Ханамия сперва не понял, зачем ему больничные — супрессанты по рецептам никак не сказывались на здоровье, но универсальный, как оказалось, вызвал ужасную реакцию у всего организма, и двое суток его бросало между жаром и холодом, пока не вырвало под начало третьего дня. Макото больше просроченные рецепты не таскал, да и понимал, почему все разумные альфы и омеги строго придерживались графика приема лекарств.

Когда первичный шок схлынул и мерзкий запах окончательно привел его в чувства, Ханамия наконец-то отмер. Вспомнил, что живет не в дешевом разбитом доме, а в хорошей высотке, с консьержем и камерами наблюдения, за которые он ежемесячно платит. Возможно, чем дольше он стоит и тупит, тем больше у преступника шансов скрыться. Подняв с пола портфель и брезгливо оттолкнув ногой выпавшие из него бумаги — нет, даже если они не испачкались, Ханамия их скорее сожжет, чем вновь возьмет в руки, — он достал мобильный и на ходу вызвал полицию, спускаясь в холл.

Консьерж обнаружился на своем месте, но без сознания. Ханамия никогда не утруждал себя лишней болтовней по вечерам, здоровался с мужчиной на автомате, и не обращал внимания на его ответные реплики. А зря — иначе бы заметил сегодня, что ответа не последовало, а камеры наблюдения отключены. Вздохнув, он вызвал скорую помощь.


	2. Новая квартира, старое лицо

Полицейские долго составляли отчет и мурыжили его едва ли не сотней вопросов о личной жизни, спрашивали, узнал ли он альфу по запаху, уверен ли он, что не узнал, кто мог ему угрожать, какие у него отношения с семьей и коллегами. Даже перебрали контакты друзей и одноклассников. Под конец, собрав с него подписи и изъяв записи с камер — тех, что не были отключены, его передали врачам и уехали.

Ханамия, получив успокоительные, отпустил врачей и посмотрел на часы: близился третий час, и он пытался понять, к кому можно прийти со звонком посреди ночи и просьбой о приюте хотя бы на пару дней, пока всё не уляжется. Клининговых круглосуточных служб не обнаружилось, да и возвращаться в свою квартиру одному не хотелось, а резко перебираться к маме на Окинаву — сделать глупость. Ханамии, в конце концов, не пять лет, чтобы прятаться от любых кошмаров под маминой юбкой.  
Он так и задремал в холле, все еще снедаемый тревогой, пока утром его не разбудил Сасаватори-сан — управляющий. Он пришел, чтобы встретить сменного консьержа и теперь аккуратно тряс Макото за плечо.  
— Ханамия-сан? Ханамия-сан?  
Макото дернулся, едва не врезаясь в кадку с фикусом. Он осоловело заморгал и растер руками лицо, физически ощущая, насколько тяжело отозвалась на организме прошедшая ночь.  
— Извините, — пробормотал Макото, выпрямляясь и принимая пластиковый стаканчик с кофе. Аппарат в холе ужасно горчил, а если выбрать какао — получалось подслащенное месиво, но сейчас любая горячая бурда в стаканчике оказалась как нельзя кстати. — Вы уже в курсе, так понимаю?  
Сасаватори-сан закивал, его густые кустистые брови взметнулись вверх, собирая морщинистый лоб в маленькую гармошку:  
— Из полиции звонили ночью, но они очень скупо рассказали о произошедшем. Я пришел посмотреть своими глазами, и пока Вы дремали, взял на себя смелость и вызвал уборку. Не впервые такой случай, знаете, — Сасаватори-сан вздохнул и покачал головой. Ханамия тяжело сглотнул — знал он эти слухи, вроде как, в доме какое-то время жил актер театра, которого преследовала безумная фанатка, и дело едва не закончилось поножовщиной, но спокойствие и принятие любой ситуации как раздражающей мелочи от Сасаватори-сана пугало его больше, чем реальность этих слухов. Возможно, истории о темном прошлом Сасаватори, как секретаря якудза, которые мама рассказывала ему в шутку, теперь тоже оказались не такой уж и шуткой.  
— Я бы предложил Вам гостиницу своих друзей, но сейчас туристический сезон, и у них все номера заняты, но, знаете… — он достал из кармана потертую раскладушку, какое-то время копался в ней, перебирая контакты, пока не нашел нужный. — Знаете, домов, подобных нашему — не так много. История с камерами и этот… — он замялся, поглядывая на реакцию Ханамии и пробормотал, — проступок, конечно, скажутся на нас, если пресса отреагирует раньше следствия. Или Ваша мама.  
Сасаватори-сан наигранно вздохнул и Ханамия кивнул сам себе, понимая намек.  
Придется подыскать новую квартиру и каким-то образом объяснить матери, как он умудрился потерять текущую. Сасаватори-сан, впрочем, не отошел, наоборот — присел рядом, вертя в руках телефон.  
— Знаете, старикам трудно спать по утрам, — Ханамия отстраненно кивнул. В уме он перебирал возможные затраты на отели, в которых придется провести ближайший месяц. — И мы много общаемся между собой в эти часы. Знаете, высотный дом через две улицы отсюда? Схожая планировка, управляющий — Огата-сан, мой ровесник?  
Ханамия снова кивнул, хоть и понятия не имел, что там за дом такой. Навскидку помнил только расположенный рядом спортивный центр, в который иногда ходил. Сасаватори-сан удовлетворенно продолжил: — Один из жильцов ищет себе соседа на время: буквально на пару месяцев. Мы утром обсудили, он из бет, и бывший спортсмен, а сейчас занимается персональными тренировками. Вы будете там в безопасности, а когда следствие прекратится — сможете вернуться. Я осторожно намекнул о произошедшем и, говорят, он готов к любым рискам и согласен на вашу кандидатуру. Как Вам идея?  
Ханамия моргнул. Он чувствовал себя дочерью, которую сватают за богатого мужика, но знал, что просто так Сасаватори-сан бы тоже не стал поднимать этот разговор, не выяснив всю подноготную будущего соседа. Мама близко дружит с управляющим, подкидывая ему неплохие деньги за истории о жизни ее сына (ох уж эта гиперопека), и Сасаватори-сан просто не станет рисковать дополнительным доходом или терять выгодного жильца, спихивая его в руки первому встречному.  
Но и потенциальный будущий сосед тоже хорош — каким надо быть идиотом, чтобы расчувствоваться от одних только намеков на эту мерзкую историю и сразу согласиться? Абсолютно наивным и клиническим тупицей с жалостливым сердцем, судя по всему.  
И, как бы странно это не прозвучало, Ханамию такие вполне устраивали.  
— Отличная идея, Сасаватори-сан. Как мне с ним связаться?

Будущего соседа звали Киеши.  
Ханамия стоял у здания на две улицы ниже собственного, сжимая в руках портфель — выпавшие бумаги он заменил свежей сменой белья и мелкими предметами гигиены, и гадал, что за человек этот «Киеши-сан». Волей-неволей на ум шли старые знакомцы, какие-то лица из университетских лет, но, вроде бы, Киеши была сокурсницей, да и по статусу — альфа. Хотя, у нее был брат и вот он, говорят, как раз был из бет, но таких совпадений не бывает.  
«Впрочем, — усмехнулся Ханамия сам себе, представляясь консьержу на проходной, — каковы вообще у меня были шансы найти себе новую квартиру до обеда? Так что всё возможно».  
Дом даже изнутри оказался почти идентичным старому дому Ханамии: те же ровные темные стены, современные бесшумные лифты и даже такая же планировка квартир на этаже. В квартире Ханамии пустая комната являлась гостевой — время от времени мама всё же вспоминала о своем единственном и любимом сыне, сваливаясь на него почти из ниоткуда, и вторая спальня всегда была в ее распоряжении. В другие дни там ночевали те его друзья, что входили в очень узкий круг приближенных. Хара, Сёто, Фурухаши и парочка ребят с университетской поры. Ямазаки ласково звал их «терпилами», и гордился тем, как однажды поссорился с Ханамией. Быть близким другом он не перестал, просто Ханамия из вредности (которую остальные как раз таки терпели) запретил Ямазаки спать в гостевой спальне и упрямо укладывал его на стильный диван в общей комнате. В основном потому, что диван был очень красив, но очень неудобен для сна. А Ханамия всегда пакостил со вкусом.

Глядя на дверь будущего соседа Ханамия пытался представить себе его по мелким деталям, которые уже узнал от Сасаватори-сан и из беглого разговора с консьержем.  
Киеши-сан был высоким и спортивным. Бета. Работал персональным тренером — судя по тому, что в спортивном зале Ханамия не встречал никого из тренеров с такой фамилией, работал он по индивидуальному графику, не набирая на поток. Так как квартиру он снимал в не менее хорошей высотке, получал наверняка приличные суммы — Ханамия помнил, какие цифры выходят за год таких платежей. Плюс, водил машину — консьерж как раз заметил, что Киеши-сан вероятно дома, потому что бокс в подземном гараже занят.

Скептично полюбовавшись на свой несвежий вид в отражение дверной ручки, Ханамия нажал на кнопку звонка. Чем быстрее этот Киеши-сан встретит его и пустит в душ, тем быстрее Ханамия сможет прийти в себя и решить, что и как дальше делать.

Дверь открылась почти сразу — будто только и ждали его звонка. Ханамия в некотором онемении смотрел перед собой. Он видел человека и узнал его, но всё же, никак не мог принять такой поворот судьбы. Рослая фигура, плечи в два раза шире самого Ханамии. Домашняя футболка обтягивала мышцы как вторая кожа, скорее подчеркивая их наличие, чем хоть как-то скрывая. И Ханамия шумно сглотнул, уныло признавая, что зря он забросил силовые тренировки сразу после универа. Возможно, не выглядел бы сейчас настолько жалким в глазах того, о существовании которого уже давно забыл, как о какой-то детской страшилке или давней глупой выходке.

Киеши Теппей смотрел на него с легким удивлением и, кажется, даже забывал дышать.  
— Ханамия? Макото?


End file.
